Psycho Black
Psycho Black of the [[Psycho Rangers|'Psycho Rangers']] was based on the brain wave patterns of Carlos Vallerte and had knowledge of all of Carlos' weapons and strategies. He was second-in-command. He is also referred to as Black Psycho Ranger - a variation on his in-show label. Biography He was the most level-headed of the team and one of the most willing to follow orders. Along with the other four Psycho Rangers, he almost successfully eliminated Carlos but was pulled out of the battle by Astronema. Psycho Black used the Psycho Rod and had a rock monster form. He was later was destroyed. His spirit later joined the Psycho Rangers into attacking the Space Rangers at Secret City. His spirit was put on a digital card and sent to an unknown planet. A year later, Deviot found the cards and unleashed the Psychos on the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Psycho Black went after Damon Henderson- as there was no Black Lost Galaxy Ranger- and was destroyed for good by the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers. Personality Psycho Black's personality traits are as fallows. *Sinister: He is the evil counterpart of the Black Ranger. *Level-Headed: He has shown to be rational and businesslike. *Stony-Hearted: He has a firm disregard toward others including his own team. *Serious: He has shown to be quite stern and severe in the acts he commits. *Proud: He has a high opinion of his own status as a obedient soldier to a subservient level. *Guileful: He has shown to be methodical as he meticulously plan out his attacks. *Indifferent: He has shown he clearly does not care what happens so long as he gets what he wants. *Obsessive: He has shown a rigid single minded power-hungry addiction toward the Black Ranger. *In concludion Psycho Black has a Psychopathic disposition! Arsenal *Psycho Rod Gallery Psychoblack1.jpg Humanpsychoblack.jpg|Psycho Black's human form, as seen in Silence is Golden. Psycho-black.png|Psycho Black Notes *Although the Psycho Rangers must fight with their counterparts of the same color to take their energy, when they were revived in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Psycho Black was shown to be satisfied with the idea of fighting a Green Ranger instead (as the Galaxy Rangers did not have a Black). This could suggest a link with Black and Green Power Ranger energies being the same or similar. This is further suggested in Power Rangers Super Megaforce where the Super Mega mode for Megaforce Black is green for some reason. *Unlike the other Psycho Rangers, Psycho Black's "collar" is gold instead of white. *Psycho Black's monster form is the only one to have never appeared in original American footage. Appearances * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 34: Five of a Kind **Episode 35: Silence is Golden **Episode 36: The Enemy Within **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power See Also References Category:In Space Category:PR Villains Category:Psycho Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Black Ranger Category:Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Traitors Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Mysterious Figures